Primer Amor  KakaNaru
by Tyfa M
Summary: Mi primer FanFic aquí. Espero les guste. ADVERTENCIA: Shottacon.


***Primer Capitulo***

[Nunca supe como, pero me comenzó a gustar un niño de 10 años, la pedofilia ataco mi interior y devoro completamente mi cordura y mi moral, extendiendo el placer y lujuria por todo mi sistema. No me detuve a pensar que esto seria como jugar ajedrez con un demonio, vil y tramposo, me atrapo con su inocencia y me empujó hacia un mundo abandonado, que tenía años sin tocar por falta de emociones en mi vida... ]

[Mire atento los movimientos de ese rubio, caminando por la casa acomodando las cosas del departamento, con agilidad y cautela, pasos sutiles pero veloces, me excité al ver su cuerpo danzar con la sincronia mientras que sus ojos me deleitaban como pinturas en museos, me estremecio absolutamente.]

[Envidio el ser que atrae su mirada, su alegre voz y su celestial sonrisa, que me llevo momentaneamente al cielo. Feliz hablando con el que lo crio desde los 3 años, mi amigo de primaria, Iruka Umino, profesor de secundaria y una persona extremadamente amable con los niños, raramente lo envidio, sintiendo la atmosfera en la que se envuelven con tanta facilidad y armonia. Irritante.]

[No pude soportar más este ardor en mi pecho, me puse de pie irguiendo mi cuerpo atrayendo la atención de los dos, me miraron y tan solo los mire con mi habitual expresión, frialdad. Acercandome al castaño, me despedí, alejadandome de ellos, urge en mis sentimentos tratando de calmar el dichoso infierno emanado en mi pecho, ese tedioso sentimiento, celos. Sali del departamento despidiendome de la recepcionista, como siempre lo hacia cuando visitaba el lugar.]

[Con mi coche, llegue rápido a mi departamento estacionando en la parte subterranea del lugar. Dentro de mi departamento, puse todas mis cosas en el sofa de cuero suave oscuro, la agencia me pagaba bien al igual que el trabajo de sustituto de profesores de primaria y secundaria de Literatura e Inglés.]

[La foto que reposaba en un vistozo marco de metal me recordaba el dolor que sufria en ese momento, un recuerdo de graduación del Instituto Konoha, yo y mi mejor amigo, al que envidio mucho. Lo que dicen es cierto, la envidia mata, de una forma metaforica. A mi me come vivo, me come el alma y postura que lleve años hacerla y de haber sido respetado debidamente.]

[Demonios... El sueño no me atrapa entre sus suaves manos, mi mente ha estado toda la noche enfocada en ese menor, Naruto Uzumaki. Cabellos dorados, piel suave y tentadora, ojos claros como el cielo, una cintura y caderas pequeñas, una estatura perfecta, una voz infantilmente alegre y esa sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que me mata como un arma mortal. Demasida lindura y belleza es dañina, pero agradablemente placentera.]

[La luz... ¿Acaso deje la luz encendida? Ah... Amanecio, tengo tanta pereza, la noche anterior no dormi nada y si dormia, soñaba en que le hacia cosas indecentes a Naruto... Estoy enfermo mentalmente o tan solo es otro de mis caprichos, no lo se y no me llego a importa.]

[Esta mañana me servi el té y comí, pero algo raro e inusual ocurrio, una llamada a mi celular me conmociono, era Iruka. El nunca me llamaba a estas horas del día. Conteste... Y sentí como la rabia y el enojo recorria mi cuerpo rapidamente, me puse de pie con prisa saliendo de mi departamento con mis llaves en mano.]

[Sentía como queria vomitar mi corazón en ese momento, su ritmo comenzaba a acelerar por lo que mi cabeza pensaba, era horrible saber que a Iruka le iba a pasar algo, es decir, si le pasaba algo al pendejo ese, tambien se arrastraria a Naruto. Llegue rápido a su puerta y abriendola me encontre con una banda de tipos en trajes oscuros, al parecer llevandose a rastras al castaño.]

[Naruto no se encontraba, pero Iruka decia que me quitase del camino y que todo estaría bien y asi, tan solo le hice caso y deje pasar a esas personas llevandose el cuerpo herido de mi mejor amigo. Los minutos pasaron y mi cerebro no podia decifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, un ruido del closet atrajo mi atención y yendo para alla viendo el destruido lugar, abri las puertas del mueble viendo como el pequeño rubio que cautivo mi mirada, lloraba sin cesar.]

[Se me abalanzo abrazandome con fuerza, derramando bastantes lágrimas. No podia no consolarlo, su cuerpo estaba tan frio por el obvio susto que tuvo hace unos cuantos minutos. Igual yo no me pude detener, asi que lo abrace a mi acariciando con delicadeza sus suaves hebras doradas y su olor del cabello que penetro dentro de mis fosas nasales, era la suficiente droga como para obsesionarme a el.]

[Después de unas horas, Naruto se quedo placidamente dormido en mis brazos, asi que lo tuve que dejar acostado en el sofa. Revise el lugar con cautela y me sorprendio al encontrar una nota dirigida a mi. La lei y no pude aguantar el enojo que tenia, lanzé la lampara contra el piso y note que Naruto estaba despierto exaltado y mirandome con miedo.]

[Trate de recobrar la paciencia y teniendola hable con Naruto con mucha calma. El haciendo caso a mis ordenes, empaco sus ropas y me lo lleve lejos de ahí. La recepcionista estaba dudosa de lo que estaba pasando y yo al comentarle algo de los hechos, quedo en silencio. No se como, pero ahora, tengo al niño más hermoso del mundo viviendo conmigo, pero pagando un precio, mantener la muerte de Iruka en secreto para el pequeño rubio.]


End file.
